


A Moment to Think

by KirbyPaint



Series: Tales of Eldrigar [6]
Category: Pathfinder (Roleplaying Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 04:02:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5149544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KirbyPaint/pseuds/KirbyPaint
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuki has a moment to think after a long four days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Moment to Think

After the Battle

 

Quite a lot has happened recently, Yuki mused as the group entered the Eldarian capitol for the second time in as many weeks. In the span of four short days (but how long they were!) they’d fought off the assassins, one of which was her ex-girlfriend and Tenna’s… something. She still wasn’t quite sure what the relationship between Tenna and Sami was, and she wasn’t sure she cared to find out. This might be something best left unknown.

 

Or maybe she should ask. Not asking questions has led to a lot of pain, and her friends seemed intent on getting her to ask more questions. She hadn’t asked with the ring, Sami, Brom…

 

_Brom…_ Yuki breathed a particularly heavy sigh. They tried so hard to save him! They wasted hardly any time in their pursuit (though she wondered if she hadn’t made that snide _comment_ to Tenna that maybe the time they’d have saved would have been enough to save their old friend as well). He was dead, now, truly and forever gone. He was dead before, but bound to his armor, pact unfulfilled. If his wife’s spirit truly were held captive by an angel, she’d be just as bound to their world as most of Ryota’s family was to the demon realm. But Balthazar was no more – Julian saw to that – so maybe their spirits were freed now…

 

At least Brom wasn’t in any more pain. She let that thought be a small comfort as she walked into her temporary room, shedding armor with just a thought and the ring’s power. _Brom’s not hurting but we’re about to be._ When her armor was fully removed, she placed it and her two swords on her bed, staring down at all of her equipment. Her sword, her _beautiful_ greatsword was repaired to full quality – even better, thanks to their new friend, Grace. It was slightly more ornate than it used to be, something that secretly pleased her, though she wouldn’t let that show too much, for fear of being called vain.

 

Grace, someone who showed up just as she was needed. She claimed to have gone rogue from her angels, claimed to disagree with what they believed in, and she and her friend Janus assisted in the destruction of Balthazar. _But what if she really is a spy?_ Yuki pushed the thought from her mind – there’d been too much confusion and distrust recently. _Grace helped, wholeheartedly. Janus did too. Grace is still here._ And even as an angel, Yuki felt confident if Grace needed… dealing with, the group could handle her.

 

Yuki groaned and sat down on the bed alongside her equipment. She wasn’t used to these heavy thoughts – the past four days had left little time for thinking about anything besides _what do we do now?_ So having to deal with everything that had happened in that time was hard, what with all her thoughts compounding on themselves.

 

_Maybe I should just take a nap. It’s been a while since naps were a thing we could do._ Yuki pushed her stuff (carefully) off of the bed, and as soon as her head hit the pillow, she was unconscious.

 

A few hours later, Yuki awoke from a restful, dreamless sleep with no urgency, no fear, nothing but tiredness in her muscles. And she smiled.


End file.
